


Searching

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Bratva, Alternative Universe - Yakuza, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Violence, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Bound to You Series: Viktor arrives in Japan and finding Yuuri isn't going to be easy. Or is it?





	Searching

When he awoke, Viktor saw the pale faces of his most trusted agents. Pain radiating from his bond mark became more and more prominent. What had happened? He couldn’t remember.

The thought terrified him.

“Where are we?” he asked. His voice cracked while asking the simple question. 

Georgi and Mila glanced between each other, a silent communication ongoing between them. He pressed a hand to the bond mark, wishing the pain would stop. Viktor couldn’t feel Yuuri anymore, just the agony. He tried to reach out to his soulmate, but was only met with blinding hurt.

“We’re on our way to Japan,” Mila said slowly. “You came in and said that we needed to go, but didn’t give us much of an explanation. About halfway through the flight, you passed out.”

Viktor gritted his teeth as another wave of pain crashed through him. He tried to put together the reason why they were heading to Japan. Every part of him screamed that it had to do with Yuuri. However, he didn’t know exactly why.

“How close are we to Hasetsu?” he asked.

“About fifteen minutes,” Mila answered calmly. He nodded. “Do you need anything?” 

He didn’t know if anything would help. His thoughts consisted only of Yuuri and his need to be with his soulmate in that moment. The agony wouldn’t go away until his mate was safe in his arms.

True enough, they landed in a private airport in Hasetsu. He insisted on walking out the plane door on his own, knowing that there were enemies everywhere. Any one of them wouldn’t hesitate to take him out at the first sign of weakness. Viktor kept up the façade until making his way into the black car that was waiting for him. 

Once they started moving, he didn’t hide his pain any longer. Viktor didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish by going to the same onsen where he and Yuuri met. However, he hoped that it would lead to some answers. 

When they pulled up, only a few lights were on inside the business. He walked in with his guards. A shorter woman with brown hair came to greet him. 

“Ah! Vicchan!” 

He tensed. How did she know his name?

“Come, come. Yuuri talked a lot about you,” the woman said excitedly. “He loves talking about his mate.”

She continued to ramble on, unease settling in the further into the onsen they got. The woman hadn’t bothered to introduce herself or her relationship to Yuuri. Soon, she ushered them in to a small dining room that contained four others.

“Vicchan is here!” she announced.

He scanned those present. A man who was short and greying had the same happy expression as the woman. Next to him was a dark-haired woman with bleached tips. Then, a man with blonde hair and a red stripe. Followed by a tan, black-haired man. 

“The fuck is he doing here?” the other woman said. 

“He’s Yuuri’s mate. He probably felt it.”

She scowled. “So you’re the Russian bastard who bonded with my brother.” 

Viktor didn’t flinch at the hostile tone. He also hadn’t missed her referring to Yuuri as her brother. He could see some resemblance. “I need to know what happened. We were on the phone…”

“Ambush,” she answered simply.

“I know that,” he countered. “I’m not your enemy. If you need help finding Yuuri, then I am willing to help.” Viktor barely concealed a wince as another wave of pain coursed through the bond. 

“Mari, he’s hurting,” the first woman said. “He can feel all the pain through the bond.”

The unfriendly one merely lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. “Nikiforov, sit.”

Georgi made a noise, ready to protest at how he was addressed. Viktor held up a hand and made motion for them to obey. He couldn’t risk pissing off his future sister-in-law. He sat across from her. She continued to smoke her cigarette without regard. 

“You are in our territory,” she said. Her voice as icy as her eyes. 

“I know.”

“Just because my brother bonded with you, doesn’t mean that we have accepted you.”

“How many people know?” he asked.

She exhaled a puff of smoke. “Only a handful. Aside from me and my parents, Phichit and Minami are the only ones who know that Yuuri is bonded.”

He assumed that everyone she had just mentioned was in the room with them. Viktor could see the family resemblance between her and the two older people in the room. So he assumed that those were his future in-laws. As for the other two, he didn’t have a clue who could be Phichit and who could be Minami. 

“If news of my brother mating to a Russian, let alone another Alpha, got out—the groups would riot.”

“Of course, that’s a realistic possibility now, Mari.” The tan-skinned, black hair Beta was the one who spoke. He had a hand propped against his cheek.

“We don’t have that confirmed though,” she dismissed.

“No, but we can’t rule out the possibility.”

“Then that would mean one of us leaked the information,” the blonde-haired person spoke. He sounded much too young to be part of the yakuza.

“Bickering won’t get us anywhere,” Viktor said. “The most important thing is to find him first and sort out the details later. The longer he’s in their hands, the more they can do to him.”

Mari sent a sharp glance his way. “This is our territory,” she reminded.

“And if you won’t dedicate your resources to finding Yuuri, then I will act alone.” He clenched a fist underneath the table. The pain was growing worse. Viktor couldn’t waste much longer here.

“You don’t know anything,” Mari said. “You need us.” 

“And you need me. If he’s hurt—” Viktor said through clenched teeth. “Then I’m your best bet for getting him to calm down.” 

She stared at him for a moment. “Fine. We’ll tell you what we know. Phichit.”

The dark-haired man perked up. “We were working a lead of a possible security breach in our organization. We vetted the location and everything. They still caught us off-guard. When all the smoke settled, we found that they had gotten Yuuri.”

Viktor’s gut told him that Phichit meant literal smoke. “What’s the threat look like?”

“They’re heavily armed and holed up in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. They’ll be able to spot us a mile away.” 

He took in the other’s body language. “But that’s not where you believe they’re keeping Yuuri.” 

Phichit shook his head. “The group who took him aren’t stupid enough to keep him there. Despite them being dumb enough to take the boss, they wouldn’t hole up with him at the warehouse.”

Phichit rolled out a map of the area, pointing out the location where the majority of the group was hiding out. “We’ve found smaller activity coming from the building a couple blocks away. It’s taller with a perfect view of the warehouse.” 

“They’re hoping you’re stupid enough to kill yourselves at the first building.”

The other nodded. “The biggest problem is getting at the second building without alerting the first. Security is tighter. Surveillance is 24-7.” 

Viktor ran through the possible ways inside. Someone tapped his shoulder. He looked to see a phone being held by Mila. With a sigh, he scrolled through half a dozen text messages. A grin slowly forming on his face. 

“I have our way in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
